The background of this invention lies within the non-destructive, non-lethal projectile art. It lies within the art of providing a non-lethal projectile from a shotgun or other projectile means to stop or immobilize a target such as an animal or human being. In particular, it lies within the art of slowing down, immobilizing or stopping a person in a violent act, or one who is about to perpetrate a violent act, such as a criminal. It is a projectile used by police officers specifically to knock down or immobilize such a prospective or criminal person to prevent them from committing or further committing a crime while at the same time substantially trying to prevent material and lethal damage to the individual target.